justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
New Rules
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRNFoBHgyNc |mc = |pc = (Extreme) |gc = (Extreme) |lc = |alt = Extreme |pictos = 139 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitrehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BohSKuEFF98/?taken-by=gracebols |perf = Classic Grace Bolebe }} "New Rules" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman. She is wearing a black bra, over which she wears a crop top with long sleeves, high neck and cold shoulders. The top is sectioned unevenly into bright green and violet. The left sleeve also has a strip of violet over the green; the two colors are separated by a black border. She is wearing light blue shorts, with black stripes on each of her two lateral sides. Her shoes are heeled black boots, with red socks. She accessorizes with a golden bracelet on her right wrist, a single golden loop earring on her left ear, and a pair of sunglasses with golden rim. She has reddish-pink straightened hair, which is tied very tighly and smoothly into a low ponytail. Extreme The coach is a man. He has short black hair and wears a pink cap with sunglasses. His shirt is dark and light pink with gold on the sides. He has torn blue jeans with a gold chain around the left pocket, and his shoes are pink with gold on the sides, a little black, and the soles are white. He also has a gold bracelet and a gold Fitbit with a black strap. Background Classic The background consists of several coloured lines that move in a zigzag pattern on a plain background. At times, the lines would flash to the beat of the song. During the chorus, the background zooms into one of the lines as they pulsate and flash to the beat of the song before zooming into another line. Extreme The background is similar to the Classic routine s background, but with fewer zigzag lines, which now move faster and in different directions. There are also arrows that fly past and away from the coach as the lines change colour to the beat of the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Cross your arms by putting the right one over the left one, and them open them. Gold Move 2: Stretch your arms out and put the right one over the left one. This is the final move of the routine. Newrules gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrules gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Extreme Trivia *''New Rules'' is the fourth song by Dua Lipa in the series. **It is also her second song in . *"Drunk" and the whole line "And if you re under him" are censored. *''New Rules'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyrics were cited: "You know you're gonna wake up/In his bed in the morning".http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 Gallery Game Files NewRules Cover Generic 336286.png|''New Rules'' newrulesalt cover generic.png|''New Rules'' (Extreme) Promotional Images Newrules teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoeyC02n25z/ Behind The Scenes Newrules bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others Newrules thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Newrules thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Newrulesalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme) Newrulesalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme) Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - New Rules (Official Music Video) Teasers New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (UK) New Rules (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Behind the Scenes New Rules - Behind the Scenes (US) New Rules - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:New Rules Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Dua Lipa Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Grace Bolebe